Ketika Uzumaki Naruto Menatap Cermin
by Moga Untung Luganda
Summary: Bonus chapter pertama Eunoia. Ketika sang Iblis Oren menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. "Tunggu, aku tidak semengerikan itu!" Uzumaki Family. Bonus padahal belum berakhir. #OwakariAisatsu


**Ketika Uzumaki Naruto Menatap Cermin**

.

.

 _Jika terjadi kiamat di dunia ini,_

 _Mungkin,_

 _Hal pertama yang kulakukan adalah menuju kamar kesayanganku,_

 _Setidaknya, aku ingin mati dengan memenuhi jati diriku,_

 _Malas-malasan!_

.

.

 **Yahari, Ore wa Tada no Gomi da!**

.

 **[Pagi Yang Indah!]**

 **.**

Suara dering alarm yang kuatur di ponsel terdengar sangat menyebalkan. Aku bahkan terkadang berpikir untuk marah pada 'diriku sore hari kemarin' karena dengan bodohnya mau mengatur alarm seberisik ini. Maksudku, aku adalah contoh manusia yang hidup hanya untuk dua hal: malas-malasan, dan malas-malasan. Dan sebagai orang seperti itu, harusnya 'diriku kemarin sore' tahu kalau membangunkan manusia setidak berguna diriku dengan alarm seberisik ini adalah tindak kejahatan yang tidak terampuni.

Jadi, dengan penuh kelesuan, aku meraih ponselku, dan menekan bagian layar yang bertuliskan 'berhenti'. Tanganku sedikit bergetar saat memegangnya. "Alarm sialan!"

Aku tidak bisa tidak terbangun ketika mendengar suara seberisik itu tepat berada di sampingku. Bahkan, karenanya, aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurku di pagi yang indah ini karena aku sudah sepenuhnya terbangun. Apalagi, karena kemarin adalah hari Sabtu, yang artinya libur, sudah sejak jam lima aku terkapar tak berdaya di kasur empukku ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Yang artinya, aku sudah tidur sekitar empat belas setengah jam. Dan mungkin, itu sudah cukup untuk memenuhi nutrisiku. Memikirkan itu, kemarahanku pada 'diriku kemarin sore' agak mereda, dan itu juga memotifasiku untuk terbangun dari posisi tidurku.

Sambil duduk di pinggir kasur, aku mengucek mataku. Kuedarkan mataku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kamarku adalah kamar berwarna putih yang dilihat dari manapun akan terlihat membosankan. Khas kamar remaja biasa di Jepang.

Di sana ada sebuah lemari tua yang terlihat membosankan, dan ada sebuah meja belajar putih beserta kursinya, rak buku yang hampir seratus persen isinya komik dan LN, jam bundar yang menempel di dinding, hingga sebuah cermin besar yang nampak mewah.

"Tunggu! Cermin?"

Seingatku, tak ada di dalam ruanganku sebuah barangpun yang berharga lebih dari ¥2500. Selain karena aku memang tak terlalu suka barang mahal, bagiku membeli barang mahal adalah sebuah tindakan tak berguna. Karena bagiku, jika aku memiliki uang lebih, aku akan menyimpannya agar aku bisa bermalas-malasan di masa depan tanpa khawatir! Bahkan uang tahun baruku, selama empat tahun ini masih kusimpan rapi bersama amplop-amplopnya.

Jadi, ketika sebuah eksistensi cermin sebesar papan tulis itu hadir di dalam kamarku, aku bisa dibilang sangat terkejut. Apalagi, bingkainya yang terlihat sangat mewah dan sepertinya berharga lebih mahal dari ¥8000. Apa mungkin aku terkena sindrom _sleep walkers_ dan tak sengaja datang ke toko cermin? Jadi, apakah artinya juga uang tahun baruku yang kukumpulkan dengan sepenuh hati selama empat tahun ini sudah raib?

Entah bagaimana, hal itu membuatku sedikit panik dan bergegas mengecek lemari untuk memastikan uangku.

Saat aku membuka loker kecil yang ada di dalam lemariku, aku masih menemukan empat buah amplop dan ketika kubuka isinya, masih penuh berisi uang. Dan hal itu makin membuatku bingung apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada cermin yang ada di kamarku itu.

"Ah, bairlah..." hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Yang artinya esok adalah hari Senin, hari paling menyebalkan di mana kehidupan membosankanku selama seminggu dimulai. Makanya, karena ini adalah hari libur akhir pekanku yang berharga, aku tak mau menyianyiakan pagiku untuk memikirkan hal bodoh seperti mengapa sebuah cermin bisa tiba-tiba ada di kamarku.

Aku berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju cermin besar yang bergantung simetris di dinding putih kamarku. Ukiran di bingkai cermin itu jelas bukanlah ukiran sederhana yang bisa didapatkan di toko. Dan ketika aku sadar, ini adalah ukiran khas Jepang, _ranma_. Sama seperti ukiran yang sering kulihat di rumah kakek.

Sudah dua tahun aku tidak berdiri di depan sebuah cermin. Jadi, ketika aku berdiri di depannya, aku sedikit merasa gugup. Kutatap cermin itu dengan seksama, di sana berdiri dengan postur tubuh aneh seorang cowok pirang dengan mata biru kelam. Rambut pirangnya terlihat kasar dan arahnya tak jelas, sementara mata birunya yang menatapku agak membuatku takut. Walau biasanya di anime, manga, hingga LN, semua cowok dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru laut selalu identik dengan karakter tampan, dan bisa diandalkan, tapi aku sama sekali tak melihat sifat itu pada dirinya.

Alisnya terpaut, dan ada tiga buah pasang garis melintang di wajahnya.

Kami saling menatap, dan aku menemukan diriku tengah mengepalkan tangan. Tatapan pria itu benar-benar mengerikan, apalagi, komposisi wajahnya yang seperti preman kampung agak membuatku jijik.

Aku yakin, siapapun orangnya, akan merasakan emosi yang sama ketika ditatap dengan mata biru mengerikan itu. Ia tidak nampak begitu bersemangat, bahkan cara ia menatapku, nampak jelas jiwanya yang kotor seolah sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Namun, entah mengapa, itu malah membuat pandangannya seolah sedang merendahkanku. Karena itu, aku takkan terkejut jika siapapun, apapun bentuknya, akan salah mengartikan pandangannya, dan mengajaknya berantem.

Kepalan tanganku semakin kuat. Dan entah bagaimana, semakin lama aku menatap manusia yang ada pada cermin di hadapanku ini emosi negatif dalam jiwaku semakin membludak. Aku menghela, dan ia ikut menghela.

Ketika aku berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Saat aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku, tangannya juga melakukan apa yang kulakukan.

Sialan! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi saat aku tersadar, aku hanya menemukan kalau cermin di hadapanku telah pecah dan tanganku sedikit berdarah. Ah, aku meninjunya... Walau aku agak bersalah, aku sedikit lega karena itu. Pria menyebalkan bermuka mengerikan yang sendari tadi menatapku dari dalam cermin itu telah menghilang. Dan sekarang aku kembali sendiri.

.

 **[Sadarilah Jati Dirimu!]**

 **.**

Seorang wanita yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga dan sedang menuju kepala empat itu menaruh lengannya dadanya dengan wajah yang tak berani kutatap. Matanya yang mengerikan itu tengah bersinar penuh kegelapan dan sedang menatapku penuh intimidasi. Ia terlihat sangat marah, untuk suatu alasan. "Jadi, Naruto..., bisakah kaujelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Meskipun aku sering dipanggil Iblis Oren oleh orang-orang, tapi sejujurnya, aku belum pernah sekalipun melihat dan menatap langsung wujud iblis yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya tahu dari Alkitab kalau iblis adalah makhluk mengerikan yang menentang perintah Tuhan, dan darinya semua keburukan manusia berasal. Tapi, ketika sebuah senyum di wajah wanita yang berdiri di depanku ini muncul, apalagi ia dipenuhi aura yang bahkan membuatku tak sanggup berdiri, pertama kali dalam hidupku aku melihat eksistensi iblis dengan mata telanjangku. "Hei, Naruto..."

"JAWAB!" walau aku hanya sekilas, aku bisa melihat rambut merahnya berkibar. Ia bilang begitu sambil meninju dinding. Dan aura membunuh tambah kuat terpancar dari tubuhnya. Aku tahu itu adalah kalimat perintah mutlak, lalu kupikir bukanlah hal yang bagus jika menentangnya. Jadi, kuberanikan diri membuka mulut.

"I-itu... Ibu..." aku menggaruk pipi. Ah, tanganku gemetaran... "tadi aku menemukan seseorang dengan mata mengerikan dan wajah menjijikkan tengah menatapku dari dalam cermin itu. Dan tanpa kusadari, tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk meninju cermin itu... maafkan hasrat bodoh dalam diri anakmu ini!"

Dia adalah ibuku. Uzumaki Kushina, wanita berambut merah yang meskipun umurnya sudah bisa dibilang lebih dari dewasa tapi wajahnya masih menunjukkan kalau ia lebih muda dari anak yang baru lulus kuliah.

Alasan mengapa ia ada di sini bahkan meski ia masih menggunakan apron hijaunya, adalah karena terusik dengan suara yang berasal dari kamarku. Dan ketika ia mengecek kamar putihku ini, ia malah menemukan anak laki-laki satu-satunya tengah berdiri dengan wajah bodoh di depan cermin barunya. "Aku sudah menerima fakta kalau aku melahirkan anak sepertimu, tapi, untuk urusan kali ini..." ia menghela. Dan aku merasakan emosi negatif yang sendari tadi mengintimidasiku sedikit melemah. "apa tidak terlalu parah?"

"Aku tahu kalau wajahmu memang mengerikan dari asalnya, tapi, emosi bahkan sampai meninju bayanganmu sendiri di cermin sampai hancur, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu?"

"E...! Jadi itu diriku sendiri?"

Aku tahu kalau diriku ini telah dikutuk dengan wajah dan mata yang menyusahkan. Tapi, aku tak pernah yakin kalau wajahku sudah semengerikan itu. Lagipula, seseorang yang ada di dalam cermin itu terlalu mengerikan untuk ukuran anak SMA tahun pertama seperti diriku. Ia nampak seperti seorang preman dengan wajah yang dibenci setiap wanita di dunia, dan bisa bikin orang emosi hanya dengan menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hmph! Diriku tak mungkin sudah sebusuk itu! "Tidak... mana mungkin! Itu pasti makhluk terkutuk yang mendiami cermin itu! Iya! Itu pasti dia! Harusnya Ibu berterimakasih padaku! Meskipun cermin itu mahal, tapi, jika makhluk semengerikan itu dibiarkan hidup, pasti akan ada masalah nantinya."

Lagipula, sebagai ibuku, bukankah kau terlalu kejam? Aku tahu kalau aku telah berbuat salah dengan memecahkan kaca premium yang terlihat sangat mahal miliknya itu. Tapi menyamakan diriku dengan makhluk mengerikan yang mendiami cermin itu? Sungguh tindakan yang tidak sopan!

"Oh, berterimakasih, ya?" tapi, untuk berbagai alasan, aku malah merasakan hawa mengerikan yang sempat melemah dari dalam tubuh wanita yang jadi istri ayahku ini kembali menguat. Bahkan, kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "kalau begitu, Naruto, berdiri!"

Aku tak tahu apa yang ia rencanakan terhadapku, tapi mndengar nadanya yang serendah itu, mau tidak mau aku terpaksa mengikuti apa ia mau. Sedetik kemudian, aku sudah berdiri di depannya. Tubuh ibuku untuk ukuran wanita seumurannya termasuk jangkung. Ia setinggi punggungku. Dan itu membuatku harus sedikit menunduk untuk menatap wajahnya. Sebelum...

 **[Jurus rahasia, tinjuan mutlak.]**

Ia bilang kata-kata itu dengan nada terendah yang pernah kudengar dari seorang wanita. Dan saat aku tersadar, aku merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang begitu menyakitkan berasal dari perutku. Bahkan, saking sakitnya, aku terpaksa mengguling-gulingkan diri tak jelas di lantai sambil memegangi perutku. "T-tunggu! Apa yang Ibu lakukan?!"

Sial! Aku seperti mau muntah sekarang!

"Kaubilang, makhluk yang muncul di dalam cermin itu jika dibiarkan hidup pasti akan membawa masalah 'kan?"

"Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya." memang aku bilang begitu tadi. Tapi, apa masalahnya? Makhluk itu sudah menghilang bersama pecahan cermin itu.

"Jadi, bukankah aku bisa melakukan apapun agar makhluk itu agar makhluk mengerikan itu tak membawa masalah 'kan?"

"Tapi 'kan, sudah kubilang, makhluk itu telah...- tunggu Bu! Apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan tanganku?" ia kini tengah mengunci pergelangan tanganku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terpancar dari matanya karena ada rambut yang menutupinya.

 **[Jurus rahasia, tarikan kuda]**

Kembali, ia bilang begitu dengan nada yang sangat rendah. Lalu, sesaat setelahnya, aku bisa merasakan tarikan kuat dari tanganku, dan itu terasa sangat sakit. "Bu, sekedar informasi, tapi tangaku rasanya mau... AH! PATAH! TANGANKU MAU PATAH!"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang 'kan? Kalau makhluk yang mendiami cemin itu kalau dibiarkan hidup akan menimbulkan masalah?"

.

 **[Yang Benar Saja!]**

.

"Ayolah, Minato... anak ini sendiri yang bilang. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang ia katakan."

Naruko sekarang sedang memelukku dengan sangat erat. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan bajuku sedikit basah karena air matanya. Aku menghela sambil mengelus kepala pirang halusnya. "Tapi apa yang kaulakukan tetap berlebih, Kushina!"

"Ayah benar! Kalau tanganku putus beneran, bakalan jadi perkara tau!"

Aku sedang berada di meja makan panjang tempat biasa keluargaku sarapan, dan makan malam bersama. Baru saja keselamatan lenganku terancam oleh tarikan wanita berambut merah yang kini nampak sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ayahku itu. Jika saja ayah tak segera memukul ibu dengan koran paginya ketika wanita itu sedang berusaha memutuskan lenganku, mungkin aku sudah dirawat di rumah sakit sekarang. "kejahatan semacam itu bisa kulaporkan sebagai DV lho!"

"Dan Naruko, kakakmu ini sudah tak apa. Walau pergelangan tangan Kakak masih agak sakit, tapi sudah-sudah jangan menagis seperti itu." aku meraih dagunya, dan mendongakkan wajahnya agar biaa menatap mataku. Aku tersenyum, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang hanya bisa kuberikan pada adikku yang paling manis sedunia ini.

"Kakak beneran udah baikan?" air mata masih nampak membekas di pipi halusnya. Ah, aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya!

Aku menggangguk.

"Naruto, sebagai suami dari wanita ini, aku minta maaf atas kelakuan ibumu." ayah menundukkan kepala. Ia nampaknya agak merasa bersalah, bagaimanapun.

Ibu masih menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil terus mengalihkan pandangan. Dia nampak tak merasa bersalah.

Kusandarkan punggungku di sandaran kursi. Naruko kembali memelukku, namun tak seerat pelukannya tadi. Ia nampak begitu khawatir atas apa yang terjadi padaku pagi ini. Yah, secara teknis, ibuku adalah seorang pelatih Taekwondo pada salah satu perguruan bela diri wanita ternama di Tokyo. Jadi, jika sampai kau dikunci dan ditarik lengannya sepenuh tenaga olehnya, pasti akan jadi sangat sakit 'tuh!

Seperti yang kubilang tadi, hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Yang artinya, kami satu keluarga sedang dalam masa libur akhir pekan. Hal itulah yang bisa membuat kami berkumpul di jam segini dengan masih mengenakan baju yang sama dengan baju yang dibawa tidur. Yah, bukan rahasia lagi, kalau keluarga Uzumaki sangatlah pemalas ketika hari Minggu.

"Tapi, benar seperti yang ibumu katakan, Naruto. Kau sedikit banyak menyumbang kesalahan untuk insiden pagi ini. Fakta kalau kautelah memecahkan kaca cermin itu hanya karena emosi pada bayanganmu sendiri jelas bukan hal yang baik."

"Ayah, sudah kubilang itu bukan diriku," itu makhluk mengerikan yang hidup di dalam cermin itu!

"Masih saja!" ibu tanpa aba-aba menggebrak maja. Tapi sebelum ia melakukan hal yang bisa menyakitkanku, ayah telah menghentikannya dengan memukul belakang kepalanya dengan koran pagi. "Kushina!"

Mungkin sama sepertiku yang hanya jinak pada Naruko. Ibu juga hanya jinak pada ayah. Itu terbukti dengan kenyataan ibu langsung diam dan kembali duduk saat ayah menghentikannya. Tunggu, bukannya juga tadi ayah menghentikan aksi brutal ibu padaku hanya dengan gulungan korannya?

"Naruto, tolong terima fakta kalau dirimu memang semengerikan itu..." wajah ayah sedikit meredup saat bilang begitu. "lagipula, bagaimanapun, makhluk dalam cermin itu tidak pernah ada."

Ucapan ayah sedikit membuatku terpukul. Aku tak mau percaya kalau diriku semengerikan itu!

"Tenang saja, Kak!" ah, Naruko..., dia pasti percaya apa yang kukatakan. Lagipula, adikku yang pengertian ini takkan mungkin menyakiti hati kakaknya yang rapuh ini 'kan?

"Meskipun akhirnya Kakak menyadari betapa mengerikan wajah Kakak, Naruko akan tetap mencintai Kakak sepenuh hati!"

Aa...! Yang benar saja!

.

 **[Bersantai Bukan Pilihan Buruk]**

.

"Yah, mungkin ini bukan salah ibumu dan kau sepenuhnya, Naruto." ayah membuka lembaran koran yang sempat ia gulung berulang kali untuk memukul kepala bebal istrinya itu. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kertas koran itu untuk mengurangi kekusutannya. Dan sebentar kemudian, dia larut dalam bacaan. "Ayah sedikit banyak berkontribusi jua."

Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku kembali teringat festival budaya beberapa hari yang lalu. Pada fertival budaya pertama kelasku di Akademi Kuoh, kelasku mengadakan drama klise Romeo-Juliet di aula sekolah. Dan aku masih ingat ketika aku harus bengong tanpa melakukan apapun karena aku tak cocok dengan peran apapun. Entah itu sebagai pohon, kuda, pendeta, pendekar, apalagi sang Romeo. Masalahnya, apapun peran yang kumainkan selalu membuat setiap orang ketakutan.

Bahkan aku ingat saat tahun terakhirku di SD, aku ditunjuk sebagai pengganti darurat pohon A. Dan ketika itu terjadi, semuanya jadi berantakan. Setiap anak yang lewat di depanku selalu menangis dan lupa perannya. Makanya, mengingat itu, aku memutuskan untuk berusaha tidak memerankan apapun.

Tapi, hal yang paling kuingat saat festival budaya kemarin adalah ketika Uchiha -satu-satunya orang yang mau bicara denganku sejak SMP, seenak udelnya mengajakku jalan-jalan dan berakhir masuk ke kelas-kelas yang melakukan pertunjukan rumah hantu. Aku masih sangat mengingat ketika aku dipanggil ke ruangan Bu Rossweisse -wali kelasku, gara-gara membuat setiap wanita yang berperan sebagai hantu di kelasnya menangis ketakutan saat melihat wajahku. Dan sejak itu, aku dilarang memasuki kelas yang mengadakan rumah hantu saat festival budaya.

"Bagaimanapun, Ayah yang mengusulkan untuk menaruh cermin itu di kamarmu. Masalahnya, sudah beberapa tahun ke belakang, di kamarmu tak ada cermin. Ayah pikir itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih rapi."

Dan fakta itu membuatku mau tak mau membenarkan ucapan ibu, ayah, bahkan Naruko kalau makhluk mengerikan yang ada di cermin itu adalah diriku sendiri.

"Oh, jadi itu alasannya mengapa tiba-tiba ada cermin di kamarku."

"Sebenarnya, cermin itu mau ayah taruh di kamar kami, atau Naruko, awalnya. Tapi, mengingat semua kamar sudah penuh, dan hanya kamarmu yang perabotannya paling sedikit, jadi kuputuskan untuk menaruhnya di kamarmu. Ayah tak sempat meminta pendapatmu karena sejak sore kemarin kau sudah tertidur."

Naruko nampak senang duduk di sampingku sambil memainkan ponsel genggamnya. Aku tak tahu ia sedang melakukan hal apa dengan benda itu, tapi melihatnya tersenyum membuatku sedikit bahagia. Dan mengurungkan diri untuk menegurnya. "Memang ada alasan apa ayah sampai membeli cermin?"

Dan ibu, dia sedang membuatkan kopi untuk suami tercintanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi, ketika ayah memintanya untuk membuat kopi buat diminum sambil baca koran, ia langsung pergi sambil bersenandung ria. "Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, teman ayah ada yang menjual cermin berbingkai _ranma_ dengan harga miring. Ayah pikir sembari membantu kawan, ayah juga jadi bisa melestarikan kebudayaan tradisional Jepang 'kan?"

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah, bukankah cermin itu mahal?"

"Oh..., tak apa, cerminnya bisa diganti. Nanti Ayah tinggal bilang sama kawan Ayah."

Mendengar ucapan ayah, aku jadi sedikit paham inilah yang disebut, banyak kawan banyak rezeki. Hal yang sepertinya mustahil untuk manusia sebusuk diriku.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Sejam sejak aku terbangun oleh alarm sialan yang berdering tanpa malu di samping telingaku. Tanganku sudah sepenuhnya sembuh sekarang, dan mual diperutku telah hilang entah ke mana.

Aku menaruh kepalaku di meja tanpa tenaga. Dan berpikir apa yang akan kulakukan di hari ini. Dan ketika aku berpikir tentang itu, pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bermala-malasan. Lagipula, itu tidak terdengat seperti ide buruk bagiku

.

.

A/N: Ini bisa dibilang bonus buat Arc I-nya Eunoia. Saya bikin di beda story karena saya pikir ini bakalan dikira filler kalau ditaruh di sama. Lagipula, ini saya bikin sebagai hadiah buat Advan saya yang telah menemani saya menulis selama ini, dia harus pergi besok masalahnya. Jadi, meskipun Eunoia belum selesai, saya tetep ngebet publish ini.

Lalu, cerita ini adalah cerita dengan pengerjaan hanya lima jam. Terhitung sejak jam sepuluh sampai jam tiga pagi. Edisi malam, karena sejak jam enam, tempat saya mati lampu. Dan mau tak mau, nggak ada kerjaan, saya tidur. Jam sepuluh bangun, lampu udah hidup, kepikiran bikin owakari aisatsu, saya nulis ini. Jadi, maaf kalau banyak typo, cerita nggak jelas, dan fakta yang melenceng.

Soal ranma, bisa nonton Sakura Quest, di sana dijelasin detil. Dan DV itu KDRT-nya orang luar. Domestic Violence.

Jika berkenan, silakan tinggalkan kritik dan saran di kolom review. Setiap kalimat, frasa, kata, fonem, suku kata, hingga huruf akan saya hargai sepenuh hati dan akan saya gunakan sebagai perbaikan penulisan yang ancur ini. Terimakasih!

.

.

.

.

Moga Untung Luganda, out.


End file.
